


maybe things can be alright

by toobscocaine



Series: 4am drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Has a happy ending tho, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: Tsukishima isn’t as confident as he seems and Karasuno Volleyball Club knows just how to comfort him.rated t for-tw- self-harm, panic attack
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: 4am drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754374
Kudos: 58





	maybe things can be alright

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while. I got my phone taken away by my transphobic parents and then I went to summer camp for 4 weeks. but i’ve returned to bless you all with my depressing drabbles

It was one of those days. The days where Tsukishima felt like shit and wanted to be home and curl up into a ball. Unfortunately, he had school. He dragged on most of the day in pain but silence. The clock ticked, and he spaced out. During lunch, he put his headphones on and absentmindedly listened to Yamaguchi talk.

During the last period, he became restless. He went to the bathroom, and pulled out the small pair of scissors he kept in his backpack. Kei lifted the sleeves off his upper arms, the sliced. There was maybe 18 or 19 scars, and he made 4 or 5 new cuts on both arms. Then he went just above the shorts line, and cut. More scars there, and 4 or 5 new cuts bled. It burned, viciously, but that didn’t stop him.

Kei definitely wasn’t thinking when he did this, because he had volleyball later. Normally he did it on off days, and by then they were only scars you’d notice if you looked closely. These were visible though, and drew attention. 

Tsukishima would just go home, but he knew what kind of trouble he would be in if he did. He took a deep breath, and walked into the club room.

Instantly, he was hit with a wave of loud. “No way, dumbass!” Kageyama and Hinata with their usual banter. Noya and Tanaka were just plain screaming. Also, the sound of Suga laughing at Daichi resonated through the room. 

“Hey Tsukki!” Exclaimed a smiling Yamaguchi. Tsukshima just nodded. 

It wasn’t the worst until everyone was getting changed. Kei moved his arms just a little, and was met with a sharp pain making him wince. He accidentally let out a quiet “ow”. The whole team turned to look at him.

“Tsukishima you better not be hurt!” Hinata squeaked.

“I’m fine Shrimpy.” Kei’s voice came out much more raspy then he was ready for. He could feel stares of confusion.

Hinata still trudged his way over to Tsukishima indignantly. “I’m still going to look at you arms, for good measure.” Tsukishima didn’t register what Hinata had said until his sleeves were already rolled up. He was paralyzed with fear. The cuts and scars were visible to the whole team.

“How did you get those?” Hinata asked, a twinge of innocence behind the statement.

“They were intentional, weren’t they?” Suga had sheer pity written all over his face.

“Tsukki...” Tears gathered in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“I-It’s n-not what it... I... fine.” Kei was crying, and his heartbeat was going too fast. His breathing was fast and uncontrolled. The world began to tumble. He stumbled around, trying to leave. He fell backwards, and he saw a flash of black.

Suga was the first to respond. “Hey! Breath with me! Long breaths! 1... 2... 3... in. 3... 2... 1... out.” He repeated, and shortly after Tsukki stared at the light above him, the room was dead silent. “Do you want to talk about it?” Suga asked in a kind of motherly tone.

“Not really, but I will.” Tsukishima sat up, but still made eye contact with no one. “Last year, my mom died. My father began to place these high, and suffocating expectations on me. He traveled a lot, so I’m usually home alone. After one particularly bad fight with him, I used the razor, and cut. It thrilled me, so I continued. And I often stopped eating too, I was so done with myself. I started to get these bad days where I just felt hollow all the time. Today I was having one, and I forgot about volleyball so I cut. I’m sorry for burdening you guys with this.” He was still crying, and Kei couldn’t bear to see the faces of pity.

“We’re here for you, and will be whenever you need us, so please, don’t think of yourself as a burden. We will help make things alright.” Yamaguchi said, he was crying too. Tsukki gazed up to see all the smiling faces of his teammates- no, friends, and they all cried too.

“Maybe things can Ben alright, with you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
